


【瞳耀】 （古风文） 瞳心耀意  卷四（三）

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800





	【瞳耀】 （古风文） 瞳心耀意  卷四（三）

卷四：心永结

（三）

展耀又一次怔住了，明明不是初识情味的年纪，偏偏这人的每句情话都会让自己心潮悸动，尤其是一对上白羽瞳那深情的眼神，展耀感觉到自己的脸又开始红了。

可这里毕竟是大街上，展耀用余光瞥见众人交头接耳，甚至发出“啧啧”的议论声，便拉起白羽瞳就走。

白羽瞳像没看见似的，慢腾腾的被他扯着，还故意道“去哪儿啊？猫儿！”

“去哪儿都好，反正别在这里杵着了！你没看见别人都在议论咱俩吗？”展耀恨不得踹他两脚让他快点

“说就说呗，谁让我们长得帅呢！”白羽瞳还是一付满不在乎的样子，不过还是跟着展耀走了。

两人挤出人群，看热闹的人自然也就散了。众人散去后，原地却还站着两个女子没动，其中一个丫头打扮的姑娘，面色阴郁的看着白展两人背影，对旁边那个还在发呆的绿衣靓丽少女道“二小姐，刚才那个人是不是——”

绿衣少女似乎未听见她说话，仍是呆呆地看着两人走远的方向，小丫头晃了晃她的胳膊，绿衣少女才回过神来，道“什么？玲香你说什么？”

玲香叹了一口气，道“二小姐，咱们本来是想悄悄来见一见白少庄主的，没想到人没见着，却在这夜市撞见他和一个男人拉拉扯扯的，真是......”

眼见自家小姐脸上神情越来越难看，小丫头赶快有眼色的把后面话咽了回去！转而道“二小姐，咱们也出来半天了，还是回去吧！”

绿衣少女脸上的表情犹豫不决，最后她咬了咬嘴唇，道“玲香，我们跟过去看看！”

“可是……”没等玲香说完，绿衣少女已经快步走了，她急忙也追了过去，道“二小姐，二小姐您等等我啊！”

等到两人都走远了，街角的暗影处却又闪出一个枯瘦的身影，那人戴着灰色斗篷，看不清面容，唯独露出的嘴角紧紧抿着，透着一股邪森诡意！

展耀低头只管拉着白羽瞳瞎走，不知不觉竟走到一条死胡同里，白羽瞳见他就快撞上前面堵死的围墙了，于是笑嘻嘻的拉住他，道“好了，猫儿，你到底要去哪啊？”

展耀停下脚步小声道“羽瞳，有人跟着咱们！”

“不用管！”白羽瞳早就发现了，瞄了一眼后方的胡同口，一截绿衣还露在外面，他嘴角含笑，道“就是两个小姑娘！”

“我们还是回去吧！”展耀对一直追着两人的女子实在有些头疼，抬起头东张西望，过了一会儿，才道“哎！这儿是哪里啊？”

白羽瞳抱着肩膀笑得直打颤，道“别问我，我是被你硬拉来的，我哪知道啊？”

展耀尴尬的看了看黑漆漆的胡同深处，转了个身，指着胡同口道“呃……往外走！”说着，拉着还在笑个不停的白羽瞳就往外走。

两人出了死胡同，那两个女子早就不见了。不过这里早出了夜市，是另一条繁华的街路。他们面前就是一个高大的三层建筑，上面的牌匾写着四个鎏金大字“云来客栈”。

展耀站在客栈门口，看着左右两条路有点发愁，他实在想不起该走哪条路才能回到白羽山庄。白羽瞳从后面一把搂过他的肩膀，指着“云来客栈”四个字，道“别想了，干脆今晚就住这吧！”

“啊！？”

“啊什么啊？不是你说的去哪里都行吗？”

“我什么时候……白羽瞳！你去哪儿？”

“哎，老板，要一间上房！”

最终迷糊的小猫还是被狡猾的大狼狗拐进了“云来客栈”最好的一间上房里。反抗无果，被剥了个精光扔上床，几番碾压顶撞过后，白羽瞳看着身下满面绯红，低喘连连，即将要释放的某人，突然就有了个坏主意。

他身下动作一停，手上的撸动也止了，抓住展耀肿涨的前端，用食指牢牢堵住那个小孔，然后伏下身子，凑到一双湿漉漉的眼睛面前，一脸狡黠的道“猫儿……叫哥哥，叫声哥哥我听听！”

“……”展耀被生生卡在快感边缘，猛摇头道“不，不叫！”

“真的不叫？”白羽瞳故意快速顶撞了几下

“啊！”展耀失了声，盈在眼角的泪水全都涌了出来，他颤抖着声音道“放，放开！”

“那你叫我哥哥！”某只大狼狗抬起头来，缓缓挺着胯在展耀体内研磨着，就是不给他一个痛快。

“你……我九月廿十六的生辰！你让谁叫哥哥？”展耀此刻已被折磨的快要疯了，拼命想扯开堵在自己精关上的手，可惜身上这只大狼狗力气太大，他挣扎半天也没成功。

“哦！”白羽瞳凤目一亮，居高临下的看着展耀，道“原来你只比我大一天啊！”说完，他又低下头，吻了吻那两片不认输的红色唇瓣，轻声道“没关系，那我叫你哥哥好了！”

说罢，白羽瞳挺起身子，道“小展哥哥，我来了！”他腰部集聚了全身的力量，狠狠向展耀的敏感点猛攻过去，待十几下剧烈的顶撞过后，在展耀几近失控的叫声中，将滚烫热辣的爱意全部释放在他身体里！

同时，白羽瞳终于松开了钳制展耀的手，只见展耀紧紧咬着下唇，头部拼命上仰，修长的双腿无法抑制的绷紧，一大股浓烈的白浊随即喷溅在两人小腹之间，直到它吐尽最后一点浊液，展耀才脱力般倒到床上，然后被白羽瞳紧紧抱住……

男人交合后独特的腥膻味道充斥在幔帐之内，床单上的大片浸湿痕迹也突显出这场性事的激烈程度，即使全部发泄之后，白羽瞳的家伙还是半硬着，他保持着进入的姿势一动不动，光是听那小猫在他耳边低喘，就觉得心里甜得一塌糊涂，忍不住伸出舌头去舔展耀发红的耳朵尖。

这动作引得展耀体内一阵无法控制的剧烈收缩，几滴晶莹的泪珠从他发红的眼角流了下来。刚刚释放后的身体太敏感了，根本受不了一点点刺激，白羽瞳有些心疼，准备将自己抽出来，却被展耀轻轻抓住手臂，他道“......先别！”

白羽瞳唇角一勾，道“舍不得我？”

“......”展耀没说话，轻轻点头默认。

白羽瞳愈发欢喜，便将身体的重量移到一侧的胳膊和大腿上，就这样虚伏在展耀身上不动了。

展耀微阖双眼，感受着身体里那个不属于自己，却能令自己快活而又着魔的部分......这些年，他委身魔窟，从未有过对未来另一半的憧憬。在遇到白羽瞳之前，更是怎么也想不到，自己有一天会甘心雌伏在一个男人的身下！

从前展耀一度把自己层层包裹起来，警惕而又敏感的面对世事，只是为了能在君胜天的胁迫中生存下来！然而有一天，一个叫白羽瞳的霸气青年，就这样不由分说闯进了他的世界，解开他所有防备，住进他的心里！

不知从什么时候开始，展耀就彻底沦陷在白羽瞳强大而任性的宠溺中，他终于有人疼，有人爱，有人在乎......最重要的是，他终于有了一个值得守护也可以守护他的人。

就像不久前那样，白羽瞳带着他时而冲上高峰，时而跃入谷底，那种起起落落让他无处着落的眩晕感，那种将他撑得满满当当的充实感，让他从心到身都感到前所未有的满足，所以他心甘情愿的被白羽瞳掌控着，甚至希望永远沉沦在他的身下……

不过，展耀很快就为自己有这个想法而懊恼了，因为才一会儿功夫，他就感觉自己体内那个家伙已经苏醒过来，正硬挺挺的戳在细嫩的甬道里蠢蠢欲动！

......  
又一场云雨过后，幔帐里忽高忽低的呻吟声渐渐小了，展耀双眸迷离，浑身无力的仰躺在床上低喘，白羽瞳慢慢从他身上抽了出来，又带出不少白浊，让展耀本就红痕点点的身体更显淫乱。

这一次时间更长，直弄得展耀连声求饶，想着对方毕竟内伤初愈，白羽瞳这才肯放过他。这会儿白羽瞳含笑看着身下连腿都合不拢的人，忍不住又伏下身子亲了几口，方拿起被子给他盖好，披了外衣下床。

白羽瞳唤来店家准备热水和浴桶，待水温适宜时，将展耀抱出来放入桶中给他清洗，然后自己也匆匆洗了一下，再换上干净的床单，两人又躺回床上。

清洗后的身体干爽多了，展耀困意上涌，不过腰臀往下却酸痛不已，他皱着眉头揉了几把，就想睡去。却被白羽瞳一把搂过来，另一只手顺着他的脊柱凹陷就放下探去。

展耀累得眼都睁不开，手也无力阻止，只能嘀咕道“不要了……腰疼”，他声音里带着纵情后的沙哑，听得白羽瞳欲火险些再起，不过他实在不舍得再折腾展耀，只道“……我就给你按按！”

说着，白羽瞳就将掌心贴在展耀后腰处，缓缓按摩起来，白羽瞳习的是纯阳内家功，所以他掌心总是热呼呼的，按了十几下，展耀就感觉腰部的酸痛缓解不少，连带着秘处的涨痛都减轻了......

从白羽瞳厚实掌心传来的热度让展耀感觉既安心又舒适，终于彻底放松下来，很快就进入了梦乡。

待到展耀再次醒来的时候，从窗帘透进的微光表明外面已经大亮了，油灯早就燃尽了，屋子里只听见白羽瞳平稳而绵长的呼吸声。展耀侧过头一看，他还保持着一手垫在自己脖颈下方，一手搭在自己腰后的姿势，看来他一直按摩了很久才睡。

展耀不忍叫醒白羽瞳，就偎在他臂膀之中，痴痴看着他眉眼，白羽瞳锐利的五官在晨光下变得十分柔和，高挺笔直的鼻梁下，唇上那颗温润饱满的唇珠十分诱人。

展耀忍不住用食指轻轻触碰一下，没想到白羽瞳突然伸出舌头舔了舔他的食指，然后睁开了眼，笑嘻嘻的看着他道“早啊，猫儿！”

展耀眨了眨眼，奇道“你什么时候醒的？”

白羽瞳轻笑“你一睁眼我就醒了”，说罢，他又揉了几下展耀的腰，道“还疼吗？”

腰早就不疼了，展耀笑着道“好多了！多谢”

“跟我客气啥，下次还给你按！”白羽瞳腆着脸皮道

“下次！？”，展耀微微睁大了双眼，顿时感觉腰眼处开始疼了起来，他有些悲催的道“你还是放过我吧！”

白羽瞳看着展耀春色未消的眼角，调皮的捏着他的脸颊道“傻猫儿，都被我吃进肚子里了，还怎么放？”

*全文首发乐文，作者音倩，欢迎来留言啊！


End file.
